Problem: $\begin{cases} h(1)=-17 \\\\ h(n)=h(n-1)\cdot 0.2 \end{cases}$ Find an explicit formula for $h(n)$. $h(n)=$
Explanation: From the recursive formula, we can tell that the first term of the sequence is ${-17}$ and the common ratio is ${0.2}$. This is the explicit formula of the sequence: $h(n)= {-17}\cdot {0.2}^{{\,n-1}}$ Note that this solution strategy results in this formula; however, an equally correct solution can be written in other equivalent forms as well.